Encounter Her Majesty
by herballady
Summary: Enchanted Forest, Evil Queen, before the curse. Regina is looking for Snow White and terrorizing villagers as usual when a young woman makes a clumsy attempt to stand up to her. The Evil Queen naturally takes her as prisoner. She escapes her dungeon cell and wanders into the Queen's garden. The Evil Queen is property of OUAT and Disney.


The sun beat down on my face with the shine of mid-morning, signaling the approach of noon. The dirt was damp beneath my worn shoes as I walked along a shaded path, behind the wooden cart loaded with coal I was pushing. By a stroke of luck, Father had managed to land a job outfitting the neighboring village's new recruits. Of course, that meant more for me than extra bread on the table this month. The responsibility of keeping the forge well stocked and the embers alive fell to me.

I was used to these chores. From an early age, I despised the idea of being dainty and weak. Consequently, the calloused hands, rugged definition of over-worked muscles, and constant coating of ash and dirt suited me well. Father kept his complaints about my appearance to himself. He valued my help in the trade too much to meddle, but I knew he had his concerns about my lack of interest in marriage.

In the direction of the village, a faint echo of horse feet pattering the ground and carriage wheels creaking caught my attention. At first I thought little of it, but then began to worry. We seldom had visitors come to the village and the soldiers were not due to retrieve their armor for another week. If they had arrived early, Father would need my help right away. I increased my pace and came clambering down the hill behind our houses, bits of coal dropping from all sides of the cart as I hurried home.

The smithy was across from the square and I took the narrow shortcut between two rows of cottages that led directly into the heart of town. Expecting the carriage to be stopped in front of our shop, I came barreling out of the alley with my full cart. Much to my surprise, a pair of horses stood directly in my path. They reared back in panic and I swerved violently to avoid them. The horses were safe but the cart and I toppled over, sending a flood of coal over the ground and a billow of black dust into the air. The crash was accompanied by a furious female's shout.

I looked up to see a woman covered in black dust. Her cheeks were black and gray, but her expression could be made out clearly. She glared at me, livid, and pointed,

"You, peasant! Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

I opened my mouth to answer but what I saw next banished my voice. As the last of this inquiry left her tongue, she waved her hands over her body in a grand gesture. Purple smoke surrounded her and every trace of the soot vanished. Suddenly I realized who this woman was. This was the Queen of our realm. The Evil Queen, in fact, as she was commonly known. I had only heard tales of her great power, but never believed that anyone could possess magic.

As the smoke cleared and her face became fully visible to me, I was awestruck. I had never before imagined that the world could possess such unusual beauty. Her cheekbones were high and regal, her lips full and colored a rich, dark red, and her hair was as black as the winter night sky. Just above her lips, a small faded scar somehow managed to make her appear dangerous and mysterious. Distain and anger flashed in her eyes as she glared down at me, but beyond that and buried deep within was something else, a great sorrow.

"Well, have you got something to say for yourself or do you intend to waste more of my time staring at me?" she snapped.

Still breathless from running and thoroughly shocked, I managed to stammer out,

"I, uh, please forgive me, your majesty."

"I have no patience for bumbling fools," she said coldly, turning her head toward the forming crowd, disregarding me as if I were nothing. Anyone else would probably have considered that a blessing and cowered away quietly, but I felt a fiery rebellion growing in my stomach as she addressed the villagers.

"As I was saying before I was so carelessly interrupted, I hardly think any of you would be stupid enough to harbor a fugitive in my kingdom, but I would be happy to burn your entire village to the ground to be sure. That is, unless anyone here has any useful information for me,"

Whispers spread among the crowd like wildfire and a voice rose above the hushed chaos,

"Who are you looking for?"

It was the town's only knight. This seemed to enrage the Queen because she hurled a ball of fire from her hand to an empty workshop. Flames engulfed the building and she raised her voice, stomping her foot for emphasis,

"Snow White, you monumental idiots!"

Still kneeling on the ground next to her, I yelled,

"We may be so far away from your fancy court that we don't worry ourselves with your petty kingdom's justice, but we are not idiots."

"I have had enough of you!" she shouted and slapped my face. The rough edge of a ring caught my lip and ripped it open. Blood lazily dripped into my mouth, awakening my taste buds with a metallic warmth. She was still looking down upon me, appearing confident she had put me in my place. I made eye contact and held it firmly. She could tell I was sizing her up and her expression changed, almost softening in amusement. I continued to stare into the vibrant darkness of her eyes and smirked subtly as I slowly licked the blood from my lip.

"Hmm," she smiled darkly and snapped her fingers at the nearby guards, "Chain her, I'll deal with her later."

I had always hated it when people spoke about me instead of to me and my temper got the better of me,

"What are the charges?" I demanded. She was in the middle of turning away from me, but hearing this, she froze and turned back. Her eyes glinted with annoyance and- was that surprise or interest?

"I'll let you know when I decide," she growled. She waved her hand at the guard, who grabbed my arms and pulled them back. I flexed my bicep and one guard loosened his grip slightly, startled. I was jerking my other arm away when something hard slammed against my back, knocking the breath out of me. I was pulled to my feet and a rough sack was thrown over my head. The last thing I saw was the Queen turning back to the villagers.

. . .

The dungeons were a dank and dismal place. The only consistently lit torch was kept near the guard's station at the end of the corridor. The cold, roughly hewn stones that made up the walls were pitted in some places and sharp in others; this made it impossible to lean against them. A moldy pile of straw in the corner served as bedding and a small bucket in the corner completed my lodgings. Based on how the guards shifted, I guessed that I had been here for about three days.

The guard on duty was one of the less violent ones, so I braced myself and shouted,

"Hey! Hey! I don't belong down here! I want to talk to someone!"

"Shut up!" came the response, just as it had every other time. I shouted ceaselessly until my chance finally came. The guard, sick of my shouts, rose and trudged over to me,

"Shut up now," he said, trying to look menacing.

"Let me out. I don't belong here," I snapped back.

"But you're going to stay here until the Queen decides otherwise," he sneered. I spit in his face as a response. He grabbed me by the throat through the thick bars of the cell and held me there. As he cut off the airflow to my windpipe, I carefully slipped the key from his pocket and palmed it. After a few more seconds of intense pressure, he tossed me back and to the floor.

"Now shut up or I'll do worse next time," he said forcefully before returning to his post. I gingerly felt my throat. He had been stronger than I had expected, but I had gotten what I needed. Now all I had to do was wait.

It was several hours before I heard the guard's heavy snores echoing down the corridor. I moved quickly and silently, holding my breath as the lock on my cell door clicked loudly. I shut my eyes, praying that it wasn't too loud. The snoring ceased for a heartbeat before resuming. I slid from my cell and carefully made my way past the guard. Once outside the dungeon, I paused to decide which way to go. I had been exhausted when they took me down those stairs, but I vaguely remembered being jerked sharply to the left. I went right.

Darkness had blanketed the palace of the Queen, a gift that I hadn't expected. As I moved from one passage way to another, I realized that I was terribly lost. My heart raced as panic set in. The guard could wake at any moment and sound the alarm; I had to be out of the palace before then. Frantic, I turned down a hall, which opened up to a garden cloaked in shadows. The high wall at the back of the garden would serve as my route of escape. Breathing a sigh of relief, I darted toward it.

As I was passing a small apple tree situated near the back wall, a shadow emerged from the darkness to my left.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" asked a familiar, sultry voice.

"Shit," I said, without thinking.

"Oh yes, you're in it, dear," the Queen appeared, illuminated by moonlight.

"Come, have a seat" she added as she motioned to a bench beneath the budding apple tree.

Confused and cautious, I slowly approached the bench and lowered my aching body onto the cold marble slab, keeping a watchful eye on the Queen as I did so. To my surprise, she gracefully sat down next to me.

"I'm going to tell you something honestly, peasant. I admire your resolve," she paused and raised her eyebrow before continuing, "But that's just the sort of will I consider my personal duty and pleasure to snuff out."

Before I could respond, the sound of rustling leaves filled my ears and thin branches wrapped snugly around my wrists and forearms. I struggled, hoping to snap the branches and break free.

"Careful with my sapling, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, still struggling aggressively.

"I want you to obey my orders," she answered, waving two fingers in my direction decisively. The branches around my wrists loosened slightly as they transformed from brown to a healthy green hue. The plant felt cooler against my skin but soon began sprouting thorns in a sporadic pattern. I could feel the pressure of each point as the hair on my arms raised instinctively.

"I've done nothing wrong," I spoke in my defense, keeping as still as possible.

She now stood before me, and let out a sadistic chuckle at my words.

"We've all done something wrong. Search your heart, or stay in denial, it's your choice."

She reached behind me and plucked a red apple. She pressed it against her nose and breathed in deeply, tentatively taking in its aroma. She glanced at me, perhaps to make sure I was giving her my full attention. The corner of her mouth raised in an enthralling smile and she bit crisply into the apple. I watched intently as she ran her tongue carefully over her lips to savor the juices of the fruit.

"Following my orders, on the other hand," she continued, "is not your choice. I am your queen and you will do as I say or I will end your miserable existence." To emphasize her point, she leaned forward and grabbed my chin hard. From this angle, I couldn't help but notice the way the shadows accentuated her shapely breasts and how the V of her dress drew my eyes to her cleavage.

"Ah, finally you begin to do something I find amusing," she said as her tone softened, almost teasingly. I felt the vines loosen gently from my skin. Confused but grateful, I checked my wrists and arms for cuts. I noticed the Queen lingering above me once she released my chin.

"Don't worry, your skin is fine. You seem tough enough. Judging by your muscles, I'd say you're fairy strong as well," she said, surveying me. "Oh and, since I've already caught you," she leaned in further, pushing her breasts near my face, "have a closer look."

Suddenly I realized she had noticed when my eyes wandered to her cleavage. Heat rose in my cheeks and I quickly turned my head away. Her hand returned to my chin, this time with grace and gentleness. Our eyes met and I suddenly felt more vulnerable than I had ever felt before, including just earlier today when my life was in the hands of a disgruntled and morally corrupted dungeon guard.

"Are you ashamed?" asked the Queen, startling me.

"Ashamed of what?" I asked angrily.

She frowned, "If you're only going to snap at me and lie to yourself, you can just go back to that rotting cell."

"No, please," I pleaded, without thinking, "I just don't like talking about it."

"Talking about what, dear?" she prodded.

"Well," I started, "my heart raced when your bosom was near me, and I-" I put my hands over my face.

For the first time since I had met her, the Queen seemed patient as I sat with my face hidden in silence. With a sigh, I looked up as a hand rested on my shoulder.

"I've hidden it for as long as I can remember, I come from a small village and…" I exhaled deeply, "I'm attracted to women," I confessed.

"Well, that's as clear as day, darling. Why are you telling me?" She asked, with a mysterious smile.

Something about her expression ignited a flame of arousal in me and I thrust myself upon her, kissing her with a burning I had never before experienced. She kissed back, and I felt a rush of heat go to my groin. Suddenly her hand was on my throat, pushing me back,

"What makes you think you are worthy of this royal splendor?" she asked, gesturing over herself with her free hand.

The grip on my neck was firm, and this excited me in a new way. She stared at me, her grip tightening.

"I, uh, I thought that. Well, I've never told anyone and, fuck!" I exclaimed. Defeat sent a chill into my voice "Well, kill me or lock me back up, whatever the punishment for unwanted sexual advancement toward her majesty-"

"Oh shut up," she interrupted and shifted her hand from my throat to the nape of my neck. She pulled me close and bit my neck, her tongue just barely brushing my skin, teasing me. I lost my breath and my leg muscles turned to liquid. She bit me again, harder this time and I gasped for air. My vision blurred and everything went dark.

. . .

When I awoke, I was surprised to feel soft fabric beneath me. I was less shocked to find my hands and feet once again bound, given the events of the last week. The fabric around my wrists and ankles was almost satin-like, however. The room was dimly lit and a faint smell of soap made from wild flowers was coming from somewhere. Was that smell me? I looked down and noticed that my body was covered only by a thin, short nightgown dyed black. Someone had bathed and clothed me, I thought to myself, and in this.

I heard a door open behind me and I braced myself for the worst. I was greeted by that familiar sultry voice that had startled me before.

"Good morning, lover girl," the Queen said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, once again confused. All I could remember was kissing the Queen, her choking me and then blackness. For all I knew, she had knocked me out and brought me here to punish me for my arrogance in daring to touch her.

"Well," her words were alive and playful, "I've been to visit a -shall I say- old friend, and she's given me the most marvelous spell."

I gulped, worried she may turn me into a newt.

She noticed my hesitation but continued without a pause, "I never thought I would want to learn a healing spell that worked on others, but I've come up with something that should prove quite fun."

She walked forward and sat down next to me. She was wearing the third consecutive dress I had seen that so expertly drew the focus directly to her cleavage. She smiled as I glanced down her neckline. Without warning, she grasped the collars on either side of her dress and gave a tug. With a ripping sound, her breasts were suddenly revealed to me. I examined them closely, following every curve with my eyes. Her hands moved from the torn fabric to cup her breasts, and she held her gaze upon me, watching my every reaction.

I kept my eyes glued on her exposed flesh as her hands cupped and toyed with them, making them bounce gently. Her thumb ran over a hardened nipple and she let out a soft moan. At this, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. I saw the Queen wave her hand over me and instantly I could breathe and my body felt alert.

"I can't have you fainting on me again," she said. As she continued, I felt myself blush remembering suddenly why I had fainted in her garden, "You have a classic case of pent up sexual energy if I've ever seen one."

"What did you do to me?" I asked, with curiosity and concern.

"Like I said, it's a healing spell. Don't you listen?"

"Healing, is there something wrong with me?"

"Aside from being clueless, isn't it obvious? What are you? Twenty-seven, twenty-eight years old? And you've never been touched by a woman?" She laughed again, "Let me spell it out for you, darling, have you ever seen a teenage boy going through puberty around young women? Instead of an unsightly wet stain on your trousers, your body becomes overwhelmed with arousal and you pass out. Poor dear! But, luck has shined upon you because I will enjoy breaking you in."

A rush of excitement came over my body at her words, but I also felt uneasy. Even with the Queen's unbelievable magic, I worried my heart might give out if she touched me again. Unconsciously, I struggled against the fabric restraining me.

"Hmm, you're nervous," she observed, "you should be."

With that, she leaned over and let her exposed breasts fall onto my face. The flesh was soft and warm against my cheeks. She smelled of various burning herbs with floral accents, I inhaled deeply to take in her smoky, alluring aroma. She lifted herself just slightly to trail her left nipple over my lips. Unsure of myself or of her intentions, I hesitated. She smiled and ran her tongue over her lips, in what appeared instruction as she used her hand to push her nipple harder against my lips.

Instinct triumphed over my hesitation and I moaned deeply as I opened my mouth to take in her offering. I sucked gently, licked and nibbled; soon I was lost in the enveloping sensations. A hand on my cheek brought my senses back and I smiled as the Queen offered now offered me her right breast. I moaned again as I let my tongue wander over the supple flesh and she let out a subtle noise of approval. Smoke formed behind her and my right hand was released.

"If you behave, I will let you touch." I heard her say as I had already begun to move my hand to explore. My fingers had only grazed her skin when she grasped my wrist with her palm and thrust it back onto the bed above my head. She placed her free hand over my other wrist as she swung herself atop me with a grace I felt sure she must have used magic to achieve. Holding me down with both hands, she straddled my waist and leaned down to breathe against my neck.

"If you behave, I said," the Queen's voice seemed to be deepening with desire.

"Well you haven't given me an order, your Majesty," I replied.

She smiled and once again released my hand.

"Well then," she commanded, "Explore."

I rested my palm against her neck and listened for her pulse. She seemed surprised by this,

"I'm shocked at your control," she said gesturing to her breasts with her eyes.

"I'm just obeying orders," I answered as my fingers began to trace her collar bone. My heart beat sped as I moved my hand to press against the other side of her neck. The thought of her exposing such a delicate area to me gave me a sense of exciting control. She watched me closely as I finally let my hand fall lower to her glorious breasts. I wished desperately that I could have my left hand free as well, but dared not ask. Instead I let my right hand indulge itself.

First I cupped, and squeezed, the left and then the right. I was consumed by a feeling of erotic distraction that I had never felt before. I imagined that the kingdom could have been on fire or under attack and I would have never known because my senses were over powered in a pleasurable way. My thumb ran over an erect nipple and I was almost startled by the Queen's moan.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," she looked me over, "and you're not hyperventilating, I see."

"Mmhmm," was the most intelligent response I could produce as I let my thumb once again run over her nipple. She moaned and pressed her body harder against my lap, creating a warmth that could have been coming from either, or likely, both of us. With a careless wave, her ripped dress disappeared and her attire almost matched my own. With the thick fabric gone, the heat coming from her was unmistakable. Realizing that such a beautiful and powerful woman was somehow aroused by me, my breathing suddenly became labored.

She lifted her hand from my left wrist but before she could wave it I managed,

"Wait," and took a deep breath, exhaling heavily "I think I'm okay."

She nodded and placed both hands on my chest. Her fingers squeezed my breasts. I hadn't noticed before her touch, but my nipples were at attention and sensitive. She massaged my breasts with clear delight and a patient roughness, holding eye contact with me. Mischief flashed in her eyes and she began moving her hips in a slow rhythm, my hand moved on its own to grab her hip. Through the two thin bits of fabric separating my throbbing clit from her core, I could feel a fiery wetness.

She increased her pace slightly and I watched as her breasts bounced naturally with her rhythm. When I pulled my eyes away to glance back at her, she winked at me and the fabric separating us vanished. Immediately, I felt her drip on me and she slowed to a torturous pace. Rubbing her wetness against my swollen womanhood, she appeared to be testing me. My heart was racing but I was focused. Taking notice, she changed her movements from long and slow to shorter and more deliberate.

Soon she was grinding against me aggressively and moaning with her movements. Her pace increased rapidly and her voice cracked. Simultaneously, a small amount of warm wetness covered my aching clit and I began to feel dizzy. I caught a blurred vision of the Queen giving a labored wave of her hand as she collapsed onto my chest. My body felt alert again as she laid atop me.

When she had recovered, she sat up and took my hand in hers. She guided it to her dripping core and regained her position, this time straddling my hand. As three of my fingers slipped inside of her effortlessly, I took a deep breath to remain calm. I gasped at the feeling of her beginning to ride my fingers. This went on for only a short time before she bit her lip moaned loudly, I felt her tighten around my fingers. But she didn't stop, she only quickened her pace and tightened around my fingers, this time flooding them with a liquid warmth. At this, I felt my heart skip a beat and I started panting. The Queen now had her eyes closed and moved herself with a desperation. I felt her tighten around my fingers for a third time, and I thought I might faint. To my surprise, I orgasmed instead. I came hard, harder than I had ever gotten myself to before. With a sigh, I felt my heart relax and my breathing slowed.

She pulled away from me only briefly and my hand flopped to the bed. She laid on my chest and put her hand on my cheek,

"Now you know how to handle that, without magic."


End file.
